bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TwinStar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Q-Star Minus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 22:50, April 8, 2010 CHANGE BACK MY BAKUGAN! NOW!-Creator613 I Do. Look At My Necro bakugan.-Creator613 I don't quite understand Why are you suddenly quitting? I don't quite get why you'll give up and leave. Is it because I won't let you tamper with my character?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 23:38, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, ok then. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 23:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :If you say so.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 23:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Battle Good battle!¥πΩ≈ç∂ß√∂©ƒ∂ƒ∂ßƒ©∂®´∑™£¢™§©˜∆ SYMBOLS RULE! 20:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Owned Omega Drago cant be cloned by the Anti-Core He himself is a clone. He is a defective clone as well. The Anti-Core cant clone him because his D.N.A is incomplete. When he is Sigma he has no thoughts. He is possessed. So im correct that the anti core can not clone Sigma Drago His D.N.A is incomplete everywhere in his body. Even his mind. Read my cloning process article Who is Zero D.DRGN a clone of? Oh. is it just a random Dragonoid it is an anti of? Ok. http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan Go there if bored an contact me if you do.Ultimate Bakugan.HEAR ME ROAR!!! Twinstar VIACOM IS ATTACKING YOUTUBE. If you go on there that is some news That guy creator613 can be a jerk. Maybe we could tag brawl him. Im new here I just joined but I joined because of Leonidas. I know him in real life. Do you have any pointers for articles. What does 'but there are exceptions' mean? Im brawling Kasei soon And to Your Comment to Me With No Imagination, Look AT THe Article Of The MOnth.-Creator613 Hey TwinStar maybe that FLASH thing could be in a way related to Leonidas' Bakugan Cloning Project Well the BCP uses the power of the Ultima-Zero Core. At the point me and Leonidas are at in our storyline outside of this site the BCP is now obliterated except 2 agents. The agents are Scrape and Wrath. Dude you can just out it there and join the new Wiki you can be an Admin Just take any rank that says Open. No Problem. Now give me $500.Thats a joke. Wanna be a Crat on my Wiki? I challenge you to a brawl for DarkShines spot. The brawl will be tomorrow at 5:00 K The brawl i challenged you to is currently on hold. It will commence after you finish a brawl with RecGameBoy. TwinStar I have a temporary internet connection here in canada so I am going to tell you Mega Brontes is in control for two weeks. Have fun. No.If you do use them you are forced to not use its most useful abilities and lower its Gs to 700. Leonidas told me he is not using Sigma Drago and on the article Omega Drago is 700 Gs. Im editing Gamma Drago to be at 700 Gs. Any power ups from special sources are against the rules unless it is stated otherwise. That is still kind of a special source. I will allow the use of it for 5 of your moments in the battle. That means you are limited to only typing 5 sentences involving Divine DarkShine. No.You can only use him once in a sentence from a choice of 5 sentences. Fine. Only once each battle for rank 1. Contact Rec about the battle. Rec forfeited but im battling next. Also have you seen the bakugan for girls thing? I was going to battle Rec but i will battle you. Same rules as before. I also get to set the gate card. IRC would be good. http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan Im on. Hey why did you log off?! (Angry Face) Just Give up. Im to powerful. ??? Our brawl is still going!!!!! I have been listening to the final boss theme of Mario and Luigi:Bowsers inside story for our whole brawl. Its just epic. Kyle:You managed to get Apollo to become overpowered and implode but Omega has no such defect. The brawl between Omega and DarkShine begins! Yeah. You have skills. How was I? Leonidas is getting his connection back in his current location in Canada so he may be your opponent. :Check out what I did to the fight. - Recgameboy The appearence is no different....Anyway what do you mean by that. Hey TwinStar.Im logged on. I cant wait for the brawl.-THE POWER OF LEONIDAS 00:05, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I know. Im just saying im excited for it.-THE POWER OF LEONIDAS 00:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) It happens today. the ultimate showdown. darkshine will lose.im being fair.im not going to cheat as the creator of the top 10 bakugan-Leonidas1234 20:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) How was the battle with Leonidas?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I want to battle battle me, I want DarkShine's place. The Beatles Rule! 00:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Dont battle him TwinStar I need to authorize it. :No, anyone can battle, it needs no authorization. Also I believe you wanted a battle with Jason?-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 18:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey TwinStar should you have not started your battle with Agent Z?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Im not removing DarkShine from the list but you are free to battle when you want.-Leonidas1234 00:32, May 31, 2010 (UTC)